Mamori's Entries
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Mamori Anezaki? Sosok lembut seperti malaikat. Bagaimana kalau seorang Mamori ternyata juga memiliki sisi lain? Inilah sisi lain dari Mamori di kehidupan sehari-harinya./Gomene telat update.OOC.RnR,please?
1. Chapter 1

**Mamori's Entries**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Summary: **_Mamori Anezaki? Sosok lembut seperti malaikat. Bagaimana kalau seorang Mamori ternyata juga memiliki sisi lain? Inilah sisi lain dari Mamori di kehidupan sehari-harinya._

_Entry 1_

Hai. Namaku Mamori Anezaki. Oke, aku tahu perkenalan seperti ini agak membosankan, tetapi izinkan aku menempelkan fotoku di halaman selanjutnya agar aku bisa merasakan bahwa buku ini adalah buku milikku yang sebenarnya. Aku membeli buku ini di toko buku –oh, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku menemukan buku ini di dalam ruang kelas, lalu mengambilnya dan menyobek-nyobek entri terakhir di buku ini, bukan? Buku ini terlalu tebal bagiku, bahkan aku ragu dapat menghabiskannya dengan seluruh curhatanku selama lima tahun kedepan. Kuharap, buku ini dapat menjadi tempat terakhirku untuk bercerita.

_Entry 2_

Tentangku? Aku hanya seorang gadis berambut _auburn_ yang tinggal dengan kedua orang tuaku –akan kusertakan foto mereka di halaman selanjutnya, sepertinya akan menarik. Mataku biru, dan berarti aku adalah seorang blasteran. Tapi, aku lebih suka tinggal di sini, di Jepang. Jepang menarik di mataku.

_Entry 3_

Ibu pernah bertanya padaku, mengapa aku suka tinggal di Jepang. Singkat.

"Aku suka dengan semuanya, Bu. Itulah mengapa aku sangat ingin tinggal disini." _See_?

_Entry 4_

Aku bersekolah di SMU Deimon, dan aku punya _adik_ laki-laki (Kalau hubungan dekat kami sejak kecil bisa dikatakan saudara, maka aku mengakuinya sebagai adikku.)bernama Sena Kobayakawa. Ia berambut cokelat tua, dan aku sangat menyayanginya! Dan, karena aku menyayanginya itulah, aku mengikuti langkahnya untuk masuk ke Deimon Devil Bats. Kau tahu? Pemimpinnya benar-benar seorang _akuma_!

"Kau betah untuk tetap di tim Deimon Devil Bats, Sena?" tanyaku ragu saat Sena dan aku tengah membereskan bola-bola amefuto yang berserakan di pinggir lapangan.

Sena mengangkat bahunya. "Lagipula, kita hanya _manager_ disini, Mamo-_nee_."

Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya.

_Entry 5_

Betapa aku tak mempercayai ini, SI _AKUMA_ ITU MENYURUH SENA UNTUK MENGANGKAT SEMUA PERALATAN AMEFUTO ITU DARI PINGGIR LAPANGAN KE RUANG KLUB! (Ok, aku tahu ini berlebihan, tapi aku tetap tidak terima.).Menyebalkan sekali tingkahnya itu. Mentang-mentang kapten jadi semaunya sendiri!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Sena?" tanyaku. "Mau kubantu?"

"Tak usah, Mamo-_nee_. Nanti Hiruma-_san_ marah." Oh, aku lupa memberi tahu.

Nama si _akuma _itu adalah Hiruma Youichi. Dan kau tahu apa nama panggilannya?

_The Commander From The Hell_

"Tch."

_Entry 6_

Ruang klub sudah benar-benar sepi. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan menulis. Mungkin akan banyak sekali _entry_ yang kutulis, dan itu semua membuatku tenang. Mengapa? Semua perasaanku mudah sekali teralir lewat goresan pena (Kecuali dengan gambar, aku sangat membenci semua hal tentang kata _menggambar_.).

Saat menulis, aku melihat-lihat sesekali saat Sena pulang. Ia pulang dengan rombongan tim yang tak kukenal. Aku baru dua hari disini, dan hal ini sudah membuatku kesal. Terutama dengan si _akuma_ itu.

Aku ingin sekali menemani Sena berjalan ke rumahnya setiap waktu, namun apa daya semua tugas ini menumpuk.

Tugas, bukan tugas seperti yang diberikan oleh para guru di sekolah.

Melainkan?

Tugas menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan debu yang mengepul di klub, serta membeli permen karet di SonSon, lalu kembali lagi kemari.

Merepotkan.

_Entry 7_

"Kau mau permen karet rasa apa?" tanyaku ketus ke si _akuma_ itu. "Kalau tak mau, aku pulang."

"_Mint less sugar_, manager sialan." Apa katanya tadi?

"Manager sialan, katamu? Bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi?" tantangku. Ia menenteng senjata AK47 miliknya –yang bodohnya dibiarkan saja berkeliaran di SMU Deimon. Hanya ia yang membawa senjata ke SMU, dan aku yakin, ialah _akuma_ yang benar-benar _akuma_.

"Kau pikir aku memasukkan sembarangan orang ke tim, huh? Jadi, kau mau mengaku bahwa telingamu itu tuli?" tanyanya balik. Menyebalkan.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku keras ke tanah, lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

Lebih baik meninggalkannya saat kepalaku masih panas, daripada mengguyurnya dengan ember bekas air pel dan aku dipecat sekarang juga?

_Entry 8_

Aku tak bisa menerima semuanya, saat aku menulis ini, sekelebat memori semenit yang lalu datang begitu saja.

Aku ke SonSon, lalu membeli permen karet rasa mint tanpa gula pesanannya. Lalu, keluar.

Aku merasa biasa saja saat keluar. Kasir dengan ramah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Aku juga membalas senyumnya dengan senyum kecil. Tapi, semua berubah saat negara api menyerang –eh, maksudku, saat para berandalan itu menyerang (Bahasaku berubah menjadi sedikit melankolis semenjak menulis disini, huh? Tapi aku tak peduli.)…

"Mau apa?" tanyaku sarkastik. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali. Waktuku tak banyak."

"Bermainlah dulu dengan kami, manis." Salah satu berandalan dengan codet di pipi kirinya menyentuh daguku, dan aku menepisnya kasar. "Woo, kau terlalu sombong, manis."

"_So_?" tanyaku balik. Aku ingin sekali memperlihatkan jurus-jurus silat yang kupelajari di Indonesia selama tiga tahun. "Kau mau menantangku?"

"Bila itu maumu." Ia menyerangku dari depan. Semua anak buahnya yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol membekapku.

"Curang!" sahutku telak. Ku gigit telapak tangan itu sampai cairan darahnya keluar. Aku berlari dan berlari setelah itu, menandingi kecepatan lari si –umm, Hiruma yang berhasil kucatat hasil larinya tadi siang. Tch, bahkan aku menyebut namanya tadi.

_Entry 9_

"Minggir, berandalan-berandalan sialan kelas teri!" Disambung dengan suara kekehan setan, aku sangat mengenali siapa pemilik suara baritone ini. Ia menembakkan senjata AK47 miliknya kemana-mana, namun tak membuat berandalan bercodet di hadapanku diam. Ia menodongkan senjata revolver miliknya ke hadapanku.

"Jangan ganggu dia, berandalan sialan!" sahut si akuma. "Badannya tak bagus, rata. Semuanya rata. Wajahnya juga palsu, dagingnya pahit." Hei!

"Kau mau membantu atau mengejekku, keh, Hiruma!" sahutku. Sifat beringasku mulai keluar sekarang. "Kalau kau mau membantuku, jangan mengejekku."

"Huh, jangan sok, manager sialan. Baiklah, kita mulai _ritual_nya." Akuma merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan buku tebal bersampul hitam bertuliskan _Akuma Techou_. Heh, tunggu dulu!

"Yamada Fujisaki, bagaimana kalau ibumu tahu kalau kau pernah menikahi dua orang gadis sekaligus, hm?" ancam akuma ke hadapan lelaki bercodet di depanku. Ia tercengang, namun langsung lari terbirit.

Dunia telah benar-benar terbalik. Hanya dengan ancaman, mereka berbalik meninggalkanku. Dan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip. Kau mau tahu apa isinya?

KOSONG!

Tak ada apa-apa. Dan kau tahu apa artinya?

Bagaimana bisa seorang akuma menghapal ancaman seluruh orang hanya dengan otaknya?

_Entry 10_

_Well_, aku sedikit mengagumi kepintarannya. Mungkin kebanyakan mengancam orang bisa membuat otak kita lebih cepat terangsang. Akan kucatat itu.

Ia berjalan denganku menuju SMU Deimon. Hening, tak ada yang mau bicara. Aku mengambil sebungkus permen karet dari saku rokku, lalu kuberikan pada si akuma itu, dengan ketus tentunya.

"Untukmu!" ketusku. Ia mengambilnya tanpa suara, lalu langsung membukanya. Ia berjalan denganku, tanpa melepaskan _pacar_nya yang ia tenteng kemana-mana.

Semua orang kini melihat ke arahku dan akuma penggila senjata ini. Oh, Tuhan.

Kami sampai di persimpangan antara rumahku dan SMU Deimon. Aku menunggu ia berjalan, dan akhirnya ia berjalan menuju jalan rumahku.

"Jangan salah paham, manager sialan, aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat temanku disana." Keh, tidak salah dengar, akuma memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan teman?

Aku hanya manggut-manggut saja, mempertahankan wajah polos yang sedalam-dalamnya, untuk menghentikan emosi meluapku dalam hati.

Ia benar-benar mengesalkan.

Dan, kejutan apalagi yang akan ia bawa nanti? Entahlah, mungkin ia akan membawa Butaberus dan Cerberus ke rumahku?

Berhentilah berpikir gila, Mamori!


	2. Chapter 2

_Entry 11_

Ruang klub menjadi ramai sekali hari ini. Akhirnya, aku mengenal semua teman-teman satu timku. Dan, kau tahu?

Kami tengah bermain _Truth or Dare_. Dan yang lebih menakjubkan…

Hiruma Youichi ikut bermain. Bersama kami.

"…"

_Entry 12_

"Sena! _Truth or dare_!" seru Kurita, anggota DDB yang paling sehat dan kaya karena selalu diberi makan (Lho? Berarti kami yang kurus tidak diberi makan? Ah, lupakan.).

"_T-Truth _saja, Kurita-_san_," jawab Sena tergagap. Suara Sena yang tergagap menyebutkan _truth_ malah ditindak lain oleh Taki-_kun_.

"Ahaha~ Siapa yang kentut sembarangan?"

_Entry 13_

"YA~! Apa rahasia terdalam Sena selama ini?" _Well_, semua telah berubah. Suzuna telah masuk bersama kakaknya ke tim DDB. Aku akan menjelaskan semua urutannya lain kali.

"Aku suka Riku-_san_!" sahut Sena bersemangat.

Kurita, Suzuna dan aku bergidik ngeri.

_Entry 14_

"_Truth or dare_… Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena sedikit takut-takut. Pasalnya, sang akuma tak tahu diri ini ikut main _game_ bersama kami –yang katanya tidak berseni ini. Menyebalkan.

"_Dare_," tukas Hiruma. Suzuna langsung menyerobotnya.

"Aku ingin You-_nii_ menyatakan perasaan di hadapan Mamo-_nee_~!" seru Suzuna girang. Sontak, wajahku menghangat. Yang lainnya langsung senyum-senyum sendiri (Mungkin pengaruh parfum _Love Hurricane_ milik Suzuna yang bertebaran di sekujur ruang klub?).

Hiruma? Sibuk menodongkan senjata AK47 miliknya ke Suzuna.

_Poor Suzuna…_

_Entry 15_

"Giliran Mamo-_nee_!" Akhirnya giliranku tiba juga. Lega rasanya. Dadaku menjadi semakin rata setelah kuelus tadi. "_Truth or dare_~!"

"_Dare_!" sahutku semangat. Kalau tantangannya adalah menyabet akuma itu dengan pisau, aku siap kapan saja.

"Aku ingin Anezaki menumpahkan sebotol susu milik Cerberus ke kepala Hiruma," sahut Musashi yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kami. Aku melongo mendengarnya.

Susu… Cerberus?

"YA-HAA~! ITU _DARE_ YANG GAMPANG, BUKAN BEGITU, MANAGER SIALAN?" Aku bisa membayangkan sebuah masa depan sekarang.

'_Inilah dia, Eyeshield 21 dari tim Deimon Devil Bats, Mamori Anezaki!'_

_Entry 16_

"Yang terakhir, Mamo-_nee_ dan You-_nii_!" Hei! Suzuna selalu saja melibatkan kami berdua!

"Ada apa lagi, cheers sialan?" tanya Hiruma dingin. Hei, akhirnya aku terbiasa memanggilnya Hiruma semenjak dua minggu bersamanya. Oh, berterima kasihlah karena namamu kuingat, Hiruma.

"YAA~! AKU INGIN KALIAN MENJADI KAPTEN DAN MANAGER DEIMON DEVIL BATS SELAMANYA!" Oh, manis sekali. Untung saja aku dan Hiruma tak dijadikan sasaran empuknya untuk di_bully_. Cukup sudah, angka _ijime_ di Jepang tak main-main.

"Waah, impian yang bagus sekali, Suzuna!" sahut Sena gembira. "Aku juga ingin mereka menjadi teman kita semua, tetap seperti ini, untuk selamanya!"

"Sahabat selamanya, yeaah! Aku pernah dengar kata itu di tv! Ahaha!" Taki berputar-putar dengan satu kaki yang diangkat ke atas seperti seorang _ballerina_.

_How sweet_.

_Entry 17_

Mungkin para orang-orang yang membaca buku ini kelak akan terheran-heran, melihatku tertawa-tawa sendiri menuliskan hal ini.

Dan kau tahu, hal ini adalah hal paling penting bagiku.

Yap, review! Soal review, mungkin aku akan _unabled_ pengguna yang tak login (Lha, komentar soal buku, kok, harus login segala?)yah pokoknya seperti itulah. Soalnya, aku lebih suka menceritakan semua ceritaku berdasarkan ide kalian, yang akan aku balas lewat _private messaging_.

"Ah, Mamo-_nee_, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Suzuna. "Lagi _kesemsem _sama You-_nii_, ya?"

"Sembarangan!" sahutku cepat. Kututup buku itu cepat-cepat, tak mau Suzuna membacanya. Dan…

"Aku sudah tahu kalau itu _diary_, Mamo-_nee_."

Mati.

_Entry 18_

Mari kita berjalan keluar sejenak. Aku teringat saat aku membaca buku berjudul _Twilight_. Kau tahu, kalau saja ada vampire yang sebegitu baiknya layaknya Edward ke Bella, mungkin aku rela jumpalitan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sungguh.

Sudah lama aku mencari-cari vampire itu kemana-mana. Di Inggris saat aku mengunjungi rumah pamanku, bahkan tak ada.

Ada yang tahu, dimanakah vampire biasa hidup?

Oh, _beruntungnya_ aku mendapatkan yang lebih dari vampire.

Hiruma Youichi. Ia hadir dalam hidupku.

Bagiku, ia lebih dari seorang vampire ganas penghisap darah seluruh makhluk.

_Entry 19_

"Oh, jadi begitu…" Suzuna manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasanku soal buku ini. "Bagaimana kalau diary Mamo-_nee_ aku pinjam?" Eits.

"Enak saja! Bagaimana aku menulis nanti," jawabku cepat. Kusembunyikan buku itu ke dalam tas kecil milikku. Sore menjelang, dan ruangan klub hanya terisi aku, Suzuna dan alat-alat penyadap milik Hiruma.

Aku tahu semuanya. Dan seakan kebal, aku tak menganggapnya ada saat aku tengah menceritakan rahasiaku tadi.

_Well done_, Mamori.

Sebentar lagi, kau akan masuk ke dalam buku _akuma techou_ kosong milik Hiruma.

_Entry 20_

Aku berjanji akan menceritakan kedatangan Suzuna dan Natsuhiko Taki ke tim DDB, bukan? Mungkin, kau harus melihat ke _entry _selanjutnya. Mengapa? Sungguh, _entry_ ini sangat membuatku malu.

Kalau kau pernah membaca kiasan 'lolos dari mulut buaya, masuk ke mulut gajah' (Yang bahkan masih diragukan kebenarannya.), mungkin hal ini akan berdampak sama ke _entry_ memalukan ini.

Sepulang dari _truth or dare_ khas DDB yang diselenggarakan di ruang klub yang sempit tadi, aku pulang sendirian. Sena tengah ada urusan di klub bahasa inggrisnya.

Soal Suzuna dan Taki akan kubahas di _entry_ berikutnya!

Lanjut, dan kau tahu apa yang membuat _entry_ ini memalukan?

Hari ini aku kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di klub. Namun, karena perasaan ingin tahu yang sangat besar melunjak dari dalam diriku (Weits.), aku ingin pergi ke kelasku yang mempunyai tv serta cd player. Mungkin aku akan menonton pertandingan Ojo White Knights hari ini sebelum malam.

Aku sampai di ruang kelas, di depan pintu. Kelas berwarna jingga remang dengan suasana senyap. Aku sangat menyukai suasana senyap seperti ini untuk berpikir jernih.

Lalu, apa memalukannya?

_Pertama_, lampunya tak hidup dan pintu dikunci. _Great_, aku tak bisa masuk. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang, namun sebelum kau baca yang _kedua_ kuperingatkan untuk langsung ke _next entry_.

_Kedua,_ kau tahu, Hiruma Youichi menungguku di depan gerbang! (Mungkin ini bisa dikatakan sebuah perasaan bernama Gederus Rossarius yang disingkat GR di negara tropis Indonesia sana.)

"Jangan salah paham, aku sedang menunggumu untuk menemaniku beli peralatan amefuto."

"Tidak bisakah besok saja, Hiruma? Aku capek." Kupertunjukkan wajah lelahku padanya. Dasaran setan, ia malah diam lalu menyeringai puas padaku.

Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

_What the hell?_

"Kau mengajakku pergi ke _sana_?" Lututku lemas. Kakiku bergetar. Benar-benar, setan ini.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :Roronoa D. Mico and LalaNur Aprilia  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Entry 21_

_Entry_ ini khusus untuk mereka, Taki bersaudara, Natsuhiko dan Suzuna. Suzuna sebenarnya berasal dari sekolah lain, namun karena kakaknya bermain disini (Atau mungkin Sena?) ia jadi _cheerleaders_ tim DDB.

Singkatnya, mereka hadir di waktu yang tak tepat.

Waktu itu, Hiruma tengah melatih Eyeshield 21 (Yang tak kuketahui namanya.) di lapangan amefuto SMU Deimon dengan Cerberus. Sedangkan aku? Sibuk mencari Sena kemana-mana.

Dan kau tahu, Suzuna datang saat ia menabrak sang Eyeshield 21 yang dikejar Cerberus sampai ke jalan raya.

_Great_, Hiruma. Cerberusmu dididik dengan baik rupanya.

_Entry 22_

Oh iya, aku mengatakan kalau aku tak tahu siapa Eyeshield 21, bukan?

Aku mencoba bertanya dengan Musashi-_san_ waktu itu.

"Ia adalah pelari tercepat di Deimon. Mengapa kau menanyakannya, sementara Hiruma sendiri menyimpan rahasia Eyeshield 21 untuk orang banyak?"

"Karena aku manager DDB?" tanyaku ragu. Musashi menggeleng pelan.

"Hiruma itu orangnya misterius, dan hal itu ditularkannya pada Eyeshield 21. Tiba nanti saatnya kau tahu siapa ia sebenarnya."

Musashi-_san_ juga sepertinya misterius, ya?

_Entry 23_

"Manager sialan!" panggil Hiruma di pinggir lapangan. Aku berdiri dari _bench_, lalu berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Kau pakai parfum, tidak?"

"Iya, dong!" jawabku. Ia menyeringai lebar. Menyeramkan.

"Tubuhmu bau." Ia menjawab singkat lalu berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Pulang ini, aku akan menyuruh ibu menemaniku beli parfum.

_Entry 24_

"Kau kemana saja, sih, Sena? Kita ini sebagai manager harus bisa selalu ada di _bench_ untuk mencatat semua hasil latihan, tahu!" ceramahku pada Sena yang melongo saat itu. Ia baru kembali dengan tubuh yang acak-acakan. Suzuna menghampiri kami. Ia melotot pada Sena.

"KYAAA! SENA, KAU DIAPAKAN OLEH BERANDALAN? MENGAPA BAJUMU KUSUT DAN BERANTAKAN SEKALI?"

Sepertinya, kali ini persepsiku benar, dan hal itu tak aku lebih-lebihkan.

_Entry 25_

Saat istirahat latihan DDB. Aku menyiapkan minum, handuk dan manisan lemon kesukaan mereka tadi bersama Suzuna. Sepertinya, Suzuna sedikit membantu juga.

Saat mereka semua sedang tertawa cengengesan sendiri dengan cerita masing-masing, aku mendekat ke Sena yang tampaknya tengah kerepotan di tengah-tengah tim yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kau cerita apa saja dengan mereka, Sena-_kun_?" tanyaku.

"Tentang amefuto, Mamo-_nee_," jawab Sena.

"Kalau kau suka amefuto, kenapa tak coba main saja?" Aku lihat ia berkeringat dingin, dan bodohnya aku tak tahu karena apa.

_Entry 26_

Ponselku berdering keras, menyerukan lagu _Summer Song _milik Yui Yoshioka. Dari Karin Koizumi, teman perempuan dari tim besar yang satu-satunya kukenal kini. Bagaimana ia bisa dapat nomorku? Bahkan kami belum pernah bertemu lebih dari sepuluh detik!

"Aku tahu nomormu dari Hiruma-_san_. Ia cukup membantu."

Dan kutebak, kau memberikan informasi tentang timmu ke Hiruma demi nomor teleponku?

_Entry 27_

"K-Kau mau kencan? Dengan Yamato?" tanyaku tak percaya. Karin hanya menyerukan tanda diam pelan dari balik telepon. Aku tertawa kecil.

Bagaimanapun, sisi _stalker_ku bisa dikatakan liar.

"Jadi, kau mau minta didandani? Oh, serahkan saja padaku!" ujarku saat ia minta dandani hari ini untuk pergi kencan dengan Yamato. Yamato memang tampan, berbeda sekali dengan akuma yang menyeramkan itu (Meski kuakui ada sisi tampan juga, sih.)

"Jaa!" Ia menutup telepon setelah aku mengatakannya. Aku berbalik mengambil jaket dan tas kecilku dari dalam ruang klub.

"Keh, manager sialan." Hiruma sialan itu datang ke klub. "Kau mau pergi ke rumah si-"

"Yayaya, sampai jumpa." Aku memotong ucapannya. Capek meladeninya. Paling juga, ia menggodaku lagi.

Ia menghadangku di depan pintu.

"Heh! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, manager sialan."

"Dan aku tak mau berbicara denganmu, _akuma_! Minggir!" Ia mendelik tajam ke arahku.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengajakku juga di kencan mereka."

"Eh?" tanyaku tak percaya. Hiruma… juga _stalker_?

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan informasi untuk _akuma techou_."

_Entry 28_

Kini aku melangkah ke rumah Karin saat siang. Entahlah, mengapa Hiruma memilih untuk tak ikut ke rumah Karin. Mungkin, ia menunggu di tempat kencan Karin dan Yamato.

"Ha-Halo, Karin-_chan_," sapaku ramah pada Karin yang membuka pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya masih sama, terbingkai dengan rambut keemasan. Cantik sekali.

"Masuk, Mamori-_chan_," ajak Karin. Aku mengangguk lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Ia mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sepertinya Karin memang mempunyai masalah dalam berdandan.

Gaun bertebaran dimana-mana serta make up yang terbengkalai, mungkin bukan miliknya.

"_Tasukete ne_, Mamori-_chan_!"

_Entry 29_

"Sempurna, Karin-_chan_!" seruku senang saat make up tipis yang kupasangkan padanya cukup menyatu dengan kulitnya yang halus.

"Baiklah, bisa temani aku ke _Fun World_, kan?" tanya Karin. Aku mengangguk.

"Soalnya ada Hiruma juga disana," jawabku singkat.

"Eh? Hiruma-_san_ juga datang? Untuk apa?" tanya Karin polos. Ah! Bodohnya diriku ini!

_Entry 30_

Aku tengah berada di taman bermain bersama Karin, Yamato dan Hiruma yang terang-terangan mengajakku tadi.

Dan ia tidak membuntuti mereka seperti yang kukira, ia hanya mengikuti mereka dengan santai.

"Manager sialan," panggil Hiruma. "Disini ramai, ya?"

"Kau mau berbasa-basi, hm?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana, manager sialan."

Berbeda dengan Yamato dan Karin yang tampak malu malu mau, kami hanya diam memperhatikan mereka sesekali bertanya mencairkan suasana dengan bodohnya.

_Entry 31_

Kalau saja mereka tak naik kesini, aku tak bakal membuat _entry_ ini. Sungguh.

Kami naik bianglala, dan aku anggap itu hal biasa bagi para kekasih yang tengah berkencan. Kami duduk terpisah, aku dengan si akuma dan mereka berdua. Kami tak boleh mengganggu acara kencan mereka, bukan?

Rencananya, aku dan Hiruma akan menghentikan mereka di puncak.

"Jangan sampai salah, akuma!" seruku. Ia hanya menunjukkan gigi runcingnya.

Dasar setan.

_Entry 32_

_Entry _ini kubuat dengan sepenuh kekesalanku BERDUAAN DENGAN SEORANG AKUMA DI PUNCAK _FERRIS WHEEL_ YANG BERHENTI!

"KENAPA BISA SAMPAI SALAH?" Kuperhatikan Yamato dan Karin hanya bercanda-canda ria, dan Hiruma?

"Aku bilang, kalau ada yang rambut kuning pirang di puncak, maka berhentikan bianglalanya." Aku mengangguk paham, lalu memperhatikan penampilan Hiruma sekali lagi.

_What the hell_?

**Special thanks for : Roronoa D. Mico, LalaNur Aprilia and Vanessa Way**


	4. Chapter 4

_Entry 33_

Menyebalkan saat kau tahu seorang –tidak, sebuah setan mendekatimu tanpa tatapan bersalah di sebuah _dome_ besar yang berhenti di atas saat menaiki _ferris wheel_ yang entah mengapa membuatku malah semakin merinding di dekatnya.

Tidak, aku tak boleh takut dengan setan satu ini.

Ia hanya menatap keluar, lalu mendekatiku setelahnya. Tau apa yang akan ia katakan?

"Sepertinya kedua pecundang dari tim Teikoku sialan itu menikmati kencannya. Kau juga harus menikmatinya saja."

Mulai hari ini, aku benci naik _ferris wheel_.

_Entry 34_

Aku akan menghancurkan gigi-gigi runcing Hiruma kalau saja ia tak langsung menghindar dariku. Aku terbanting ke depan saat _ferris wheel_ kembali bergerak, membuat _dome_ kami bergerak kalang kabut. Hiruma yang tampak cuek, bukannya menangkapku, malah membiarkan kepalaku terbentur keras di ujung _dome_. Aku hampir meninju gigi-gigi runcingnya yang membentuk sebuah seringaian menjijikkan yang membuatku ingin meloncat keluar dari _dome_.

Aku menggeram ke arahnya, seraya menyembunyikan air mataku yang ingin melesak keluar. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ia hanya terkekeh ringan, seakan aku ini sengaja dibayar olehnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan bodoh seperti terjengkang ke depan hanya karena sebuah _dome_ yang bergerak.

"Kau tampak lucu, manager sialan."

CKREK!

"Sialan!"

_Entry 35_

Kini aku bergumul dengan permen gula kapas yang aku beli sendiri setelah berusaha menjatuhkan ponsel milik Hiruma yang berhasil memotretku yang belum berdiri setelah kejadian jatuh-jatuhan tadi. Refleks, mulutku meracau tak jelas dan segera meronta minta kabur dari hadapan setan itu.

_Great_, setan itu berhasil menghasut bulu kudukku merinding dan membuatku kini terpisah darinya.

Aku terpisah darinya, dan artinya…

"Oh iya, Yamato-_kun_ dan Karin-_chan_ dimana, ya?"

Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat di dalam taman bermain, dan hal itu lumrah. Lumrah bagi seorang yang bahkan sudah terlalu sering datang ke _Fun World_. Terlalu lumrah.

"Dasar norak, kau ini pernah kesini tidak, sih?"

_Entry 36_

Aku akhirnya tak mendapatkan apa-apa dalam hasil menguntit kencan Yamato dan Karin. _Well_, mungkin bisa dibilang bukannya menguntit tapi mengikuti. Ya, sekadar mengikuti bukan kesalahan yang fatal bukan?

Dan kau tahu yang menjadi mimpi burukku? Setan disebelahku ini tak berhenti-berhentinya melangkah di sampingku.

Seraya mengunyah permen karet, ia berjalan mengimbangi langkahku. Kami hanya diam dibalik keramaian taman ria (Melankolis.) tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau bertemu dengan Yamato dan Karin tidak?" tanyaku. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya datar.

"Tidak," jawabnya lalu kini berjalan mendahuluiku. "Cepatlah, apakah _cream puff_ itu membuatmu menggemuk sekarang sampai kau terlalu lambat? Capek, tahu, mengimbangi langkah kakimu itu!"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "_Mou_, Hiruma! Jangan menyepelekan kue sus!" _Kecuali nanti aku akan diet di rumah mengurangi lemak di tubuhku_.

Tambahan dari dalam hati itu tak kutambahkan. Malu, lah, mengakui kekalahan didepan seekor (Berubah lagi?) setan.

_Entry 37_

"Temani aku mampir kesana!" suruhku. Kami berada di depan gerbang keluar taman ria ketika hari telah beranjak sore. Mumpung toko souvenir belum tutup, aku ingin beli satu untuk Sena. Ah, mungkin satu lagi untuk Suzuna.

Kami berjalan pelan menuju toko souvenir, namun ketidak sabaranku menghampiriku pada suatu masalah baru. Di dekat toko souvenir, ternyata ada badut beruang cokelat yang mendekatiku.

Aku berlari ketakutan saat ia mulai memegang-megang tanganku. Mulai sekarang, aku trauma akan badut. Akan kuingat itu.

_Entry 38_

Oh iya, sepulang dari toko souvenir (Yang bahkan aku ragu aku berani untuk mengunjunginya atau tidak.) di taman ria, aku berjalan lemas menuju rumah ditemani si setan yang sedari tadi tak mendengarkanku. Ia sibuk dengan ponsel _hi-tech_nya yang bahkan berbahasa yang tak kumengerti.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar norak, ya, manager sialan?" Gawat, aku ketahuan mengintip. "Ini ponsel keluaran Rusia."

Aku melumer seketika.

_Entry 39_

Melangkah seperti di atas kapas, dan itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Tubuhku seakan mati lemas setelah dikejar badut dan dikatakan 'norak' oleh sepucuk (Apalagi ini?) setan. Ia hanya memperhatikanku yang kini mendengarkan musik dari ponsel dengan _headset_ warna putih gading yang diberikan oleh Yunna saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya di Edinburgh, Skotlandia.

"Kau dengar apa?"

"Tentu saja musik." Aku menjawab ngasal saat ia bertanya seperti tadi.

"Judul?" tanyanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mendecih pelan. "_Kokoro Kiseki_."

"Oh, yang dinyanyikan oleh duo jeruk dan pisang sialan yang berjoget-joget itu?" tanya Hiruma. Aku menundukkan kepala. Berat sekali rasanya.

Rin dan Len Kagamine, maafkan aku kalau sampai kalian bersin di tengah-tengah konser kalian.

_Entry 40_

"Aku mengerti," jawabku. Hiruma pergi dari rumahku, dan aku berharap begitu secepatnya. Ia menyuruhku bersiap besok untuk menghadiri rapat penting di ruang klub untuk melawan tim Oujo White Knights.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju tangga undakan rumahku yang terbuka lebar. Kuperhatikan ada tiga pasang sepatu yang tak kukenal di depan pintu.

"_Tadaima_," ujarku lemas seraya memasuki rumah. Tas putih kecilku kulempar sembarang ke atas sofa.

"Aduh!" Dan sepertinya tepat sasaran. "Sakit sekali, Mamori-_nee_!"

Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya.

"_Gomene_, Yunna-_chan_!"

_Entry 41_

Mereka… ada di rumahku.

"Halo, Mamori-_nee_! Kami sudah lama menunggu!" Clara menghampiriku seraya berlari-lari. Sosoknya lebih mirip seperti Rin Kagamine yang bermata biru keunguan yang bersinar cerah bagaikan matahari yang merekah (Mungkin aku akan mengoreksi bagian ini sekali lagi, nanti.). Ia menghampiriku yang jatuh duduk lemas di sofa putih nyaman di hadapan mereka.

Mereka, tiga sekawan yang membuatku merasakan hangatnya tanah bersalju di Edinburgh (Lagi-lagi melankolis?). Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya satu teman dan dua bersaudara yang kini datang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo.

Mereka, Yunna Zdravtletoe, Clara Amethyst dan Claire Amethyst, datang dengan membawa… APA ITU?

"Kami membawa kembaran Cerberus yang Mamo-_nee_ sering ceritakan lewat _e-mail_, hehe!"

_Entry 42_

"Menyebalkan sekali, sih!" Clara protes dengan Claire yang seenaknya merebut remot kontrol tv layar datar rumahku. Kini kami berada di ruang tengah menonton tv bersama. Kedua orang tuaku sedang dinas keluar kota. Berhubung Yunna, Clara dan Claire mau datang, mereka meninggalkan kami berlima di rumah selama seminggu.

Berlima?

Ya, kalau kembaran Cerberus juga dihitung. Saat aku menulis ini, entah mengapa bulu kudukku merinding saat melihat tatapan Lolita (Nama kembaran Cerberus.)

_Entry 43_

"Mamo-_nee_!" panggil Clara. Aku menghabiskan _pop corn_ku seketika. "Di Jepang ada konser Vocaloid tidak?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku bersemangat. "Mau nonton? Kebetulan nanti di _depaato_ ada konser Vocaloid sama Utauloid."

"Kalau Vocaloid, sih, aku tahu…" Claire menghampiri kami. "Utauloid itu apa?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas sejenak. "Vocaloid generasi selanjutnya."

Clara langsung merespons. "Apakah itu berarti para Vocaloid bisa punya anak?"

_Entry 44_

Yunna tampak paling diam diantara kami. Ia sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_ hijau daun miliknya dengan iPod hijau muda. Sepertinya ia tampak seperti rumput laut.

"Rumput laut itu bisa dibuat agar-agar yang beraneka macam warnanya! Jadi, hijau itu pusat dari semua warna, Mamo-_nee_!"

Yunna sepertinya memang terlalu cinta dengan warna hijau.

_Entry 45_

Kami memilih menonton Twilight Breaking Dawn, dan kini tibalah saat dimana Edward dan Bella saling…

"KYAAA! JAUHKAN TV ITU DARIKU DAN MEREKA! MAMO-_NEE_, TUTUP MATA KAMI BERTIGA!"

Bagaimana bisa, kalau tanganku hanya ada dua? Akhirnya, aku punya ide.

"NAH, KALAU BEGINI KAN TIDAK KELIHATAN!" Yunna berseru gembira, lalu mengendus-endus. "Tapi, kok bau sekali?"

Aku lupa mencuci kaus kaki itu selama seminggu. Ukh.

"EWWW! JAUHKAN INI!"

**Special Thanks To : LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke, RhaaShafa, sasoyouichi and carnedeite**


End file.
